The Chosen
by Ljuba
Summary: She was the chosen, she had to mate the Jellice High Prince, but HE kidnapped her and raped her. Will her true love come to save her? Will he want her back? please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The General of Jellices apartment**

* * *

"Dem"

"Demeter" Bombalaurina was looking at her sleeping daughter and was trying to wake up her.

"come on, sweaty" she said "the day is come"

Demeter suddenly opened her eyes... _the day_.

"come on, sweaty ,you have to dress up properly" her mother said, kissing her forehead.

She was Demeter, daughter of Bombalaurina The Scarlet Rose of the Jellicles and Admetus the General of the Jellicles, one of the closest friends of their Emperor and their High Adviser.

She was the Chosen one.

She sat up on her bad and her father walked into her chamber.

"Hi, girls" he said smiling at them

"the High Priestess is waiting for you, darling" he stroked his daughter head's fur.

Demeter suddenly stud up and walked to her bathroom.

She washed her face, feeling the cold water on her face.

When she come back into her chamber her mother was putting a silk, soft, peach pink dress on her bed.

Bomba smiled at her and helped her daughter to dress up.

The soft silk flowed on her black and gold fur, the dress had a deep neckline which showed her white fur.

It was closed on her shoulder by two gold lily brooches.

Her mother nudged her cheek and brushed her head fur

After less than one hour she was ready to go to the High Priestess Cassandra.

Her father smiled at her when she and her mother come into the living room of their apartment in the Royal Palace.

"you are beautiful" he said coming near them

He gave his arm to his mate and led them out.

Outside two identical twins were waiting.

They were black and gray, with handsome and impenetrable faces.

"sorry for make you waiting so much" Demeter said to them

The female gazed her with her strange look, then she smiled

"no need to be, noble Demeter" she kindly replied

"can we go?" asked Admetus

The twins nodded and start to led them in the hallway.

Demeter follow her parents and the twins feeling her stomach becoming more and more knotted

She was the Chosen one, she had to mate the High Prince, the Jellicle's Protector, and she will one day succeed to Empress Grizabella when their Leader will become too tired to keep reign.

She had shivers at that idea.

When they raced the Temple of the Everlasting Cat, a very little black kit, with white legs run out of it.

"Misto come back right now" said a calm female voice from inside.

Demeter smiled to the little kit and grabbed him.

"stop here, Mister" she said nuzzling him.

He has to be two or three years old and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes.

A beautiful young queen, with a brown and gold fur, come out from the temple.

All of them bowed at her, Demeter still holding the little kit.

"High Priestess" said Tantomille, the female twin "the Chosen one is here"

Cassandra looked at them, a smile come onto her face when she saw Demeter with the kit in her arms.

"so there you are" she said coming near.

She take the little boy, her son, in her own arms and looked into Demeter emerald eyes, for a long moment.

"you have a pure heart, Chosen" she finally said

"we are lucky that you will be our High Princess" she said walking back to the Temple's doors where a black and white tom was waiting.

Demeter looked at him.

He was Alonzo, the Second in Command after the High Prince, his cousin, and was Cassandra's mate.

"follow us" Cassandra said looking at Demeter's group from beside Alonzo.

They walked into the temple towards a little chamber with some sofas and four braziers, one in each corner.

"please make yourself at home" she said while the twins went to fire the braziers.

"Demeter will you come with me?" Cassandra said passing her son to Alonzo.

The tom picked his son into his arms and gently kissed his mate.

"come" Cassandra smiled at Demetra

Demetre followed the Priestess into another smaller chamber.

Like the rest of the temple the wall were cream, but here the drape on the walls were salmon pink rather than gold.

"please take a chair" Cassandra said sitting in a iron made armchair in front of a little table.

Demeter sit into the armchair in front of the High Priestess.

Cassandra poured some tea into two cup, and offered one to her.

Demeter smiled and took it. The sweet scent of mint tickled her nose

"How are you feeling?" asked the Priestess

Demeter looked down

"a little shake, but I think I could handle with that" she said

Cassandra smiled and Demeter felt suddenly better

"it's normal" she said "I remember when I and Alonzo become mate, I was completely scared"

Demeter looked at her in surprise, the High Priestess scared?

"but you were already the High Priestess when you mated Alonzo" she said

Then she bit her lip, it wasn't polite.

But Cassandra laughed, to her most relief.

"oh dear" she said "I was already the High Priestess, but why this could help me to not be afraid?" she asked

Demeter didn't know what to said, she always thought that Cassandra was a fearless creature.

"I was afraid because I love deeply my mate" said the Priestess "and I was scared that something could go wrong and I couldn't be with him that night"

Demeter blushed at the last sentence.

"you are in love with him, aren't you?" she heard the Priestess asked

"yes" she replied looking into her tea

"and he loves you, no?"

"yes, I guess he does" Demeter said with a dreaming smile.

She remembered when they first met, or at least when they first met not being kitten anymore.

It was during the last ball, he was performing his duty as protector and story teller when their eyes met.

He almost forgot to go on into his song and if it wasn't for his brother who take the next line, the novel would be ended too soon.

After that he managed somehow to regain his concentration and finished the song along with his brother.

After this he was kidding by his brother for a long time.

"so what is troubling you?" Cassandra asked

"I..." Demeter said "I don't know if I'm on a level with..."

she took a deep breath "with be the High Princess" she almost whispered

Cassandra didn't replied right

Demeter looked up at her and met her amazing eyes, _now_ they were sparkling blue.

"you have a kind heart, you could sense good in people and help them to bring it up" Cassandra started

"you know _why_ you are the Chosen?" she asked

Demeter shook her head, she didn't know.

All she was told was that she had to be the mate of their prince since she was born.

But she and the prince discovered their identity as future mates after they fell in love with each other.

"because you, Demeter, daughter of the Scarlet Rose and the General, has a Everlasting Cat's gift"

Cassandra said

Demeter could not help but starring at her with her mouth open.

"what?" she asked "I...I haven't any gift" she protested

"you have, my dear" smiled Cassandra

The High Priestess drank some of her tea

"do you think that helping the other to be themselves and to be good was a thing that every Jellicle was able to do?" she asked

Demeter shook her head, now a little more self confident

"good" Cassandra said "now we have to talk about your duty as High Princess"

They talked for almost one hour and then finally Demeter was able to enjoy completely her day.

After the chat with her, Cassandra dressed into her High Priestess tunic and all of them go back to the Royal Palace, where the mating ceremony had to take place.


	2. mating ceremony

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Throne's Hall**

* * *

Demeter entered into the throne's hall.

Cassandra was leading the mating party through the big hall.

The High Priestess was walking beside Alonzo, now dressed into his uniform.

He had black pants, with golden looking like scratches on them. He wore a white jacket open on his chest.

Behind them there were the twins, Tantomile on Cassandra's left and Coricopat on Alonzo's right.

In the center there were Admetus and Bombalaurina.

Just behind them walked Demeter, she was looking down at the floor.

She was trembling now, gently but definitely.

After her walked some of the Temple's servants and priests.

She looked up and her heart stopped.

In front of them there was the platform within the thrones were setting.

One of them was taken by a quite old jellice, with his placid and bland physiognomy looking at them, a gentle smile on his face.

At his left was sitting one of the most beautiful queens that Demeter had seen.

She had a silver and black fur, almost sparkling by itself. Her head's fur was more long than usual and arranged into silver ringlets.

She smiled at them with the same benevolence of the old tom.

Beside her was sitting another queen. She looked like Cassandra but much older.

She has a black and brown fur and any gold on her, her face was dark brown and her eyes were black.

She was beautiful and mysterious.

Besides them there was a cream and beige queen with black strips on her fur. She has a kind and motherly smile on her face.

They were the Jellice's Emperor and his mates, in order Grizabella, the Empress, Exotica and Jelly , the Royal Consorts.

But they are not the reason for her almost sweet heart attack.

On the right of the Jellice's Leader there were four young toms.

Two of them are still teens and looked uncomfortable in their uniforms, identical to Alonzo's.

The other pair were almost adult toms, wearing two uniform similar to the others, except for the jackets that were black.

One, the youngest had a black fur with a gold mane around his shoulders and down into his chest. Also his head's fur was gold.

He was very fascinating but Demeter eyes were captured by the last tom.

He was a silver tabby, with black strips. He had the most amazing blue eyes, on his handsome white face, that a tom could had.

His gaze was only for her.

They starred at each other, from their positions.

If Tantomile hadn't catch her, she probably would bump into her parents.

They stopped in front of the Royal Family.

The High Adviser, an orange and ginger tabby jellice, stood at the foot of the platform with a tabby orange queen, his mate.

Tantomile and Coricopat left the group and went next to the young toms.

So all the children and heirs of the Emperor were together.

"Welcome, my friends" said the Emperor

He slowly stood up and at the same time his older son, the silver tabby, went to help him with Coricopat.

The two toms helped their father to came down from the three steps and reached them.

Also the Empress followed them with Exotica and Jelly at her side and an paw on her youngest son's arm.

"High Priestess Cassandra, Prince Alonzo" said the old tom smiling at them.

Cassandra and Alonzo lightly bowed in front of them.

They moved apart to reveal Admetus and Bombalaurina.

"General Admetus, my friend, and Bombalaurina, our Scarlet Rose" he greeted them.

"Your Majesty Old Deuteronomy" said Admetus smiling back at his old friend.

"Your Glamor Grizabella, Your Kindness Jellylorum and Your Harmony Exotica" said Bomba smiling at the three queens.

They smiled at her.

It was a bit unusual, they normally didn't use such formality among them.

But this was a very different situation, it's an official ceremony and they all had to act in the proper manner.

"who do you lead among us?" asked Gizabella, she moved forward saying the ritual formula

"I lead my flower, my child, my princess" Bomba replied showing her daughter "Demeter"

She offered her paw to her daughter, smiling.

Demeter looked at the four queens, her body almost frozen.

Her heart bet on her chest like a drum, she had her throat completely dry.

She looked around.

All the tribe was there, or at least all the tribe that lived into the capital and some of the noble people from the other jellice's cities.

Near the thrones there were the rest of the Royal Family.

Bustopher Jones and his mate, Alonzo's parents, were sitting on the right of the platform.

They smiled at her.

At the foot of the thrones she sow Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots smiling at her, they were trying to comfort her.

Then her gaze stopped on the silver tabby.

He smiled at her and her confidence come back.

She took her mother paw and come near her.

Grizabella smiled at her.

"Who are you keeping here to wait for my flower?" asked Bombalaurina to the Empress

"I'm keeping my strength, my young man, my child" Grizabella replied and hold her own paw to her son, the silver tabby "Munkunstrap"

The High Prince took his mother paw and found himself in front of his beloved queen.

Demeter looked into his blue eyes and almost didn't feel her mother moving.

Bombalaurina put her daughter's paw into the Prince's and Grizabella did the same with her son.

The two young jellices just starred at each other as all their family started to go back to the platform.

They were alone in the center of the hall.

"Munku" whispered Demeter


	3. mating dance

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Throne's Hall**

**

* * *

  
**

A moonlight ray come in from the large windows which were on one side of the Hall.

The shining ray hit the two lovers.

Demeter felt all her shyness and fear be gently washed away.

Munkustrap started to run a paw on her back, following her backbone making her shuddered by pleasure.

She put her arms around his neck, looking into his amazing blue eyes.

Gently Munkustrap put an arm around her waist and made her spinning, holding her closely.

He lifted her up, and she encircled his waist with her right leg.

Munkustrap shifted his paw on her back, offering her a support so she can leaned back.

Demeter arched her back and let her arms stretched out, her paws almost touching the floor.

Munkustrap spun around, holding her in that position.

They didn't really think about the dance, every part of their bodies and souls concentrated on each other.

Demeter rose up and put her left harm around his shoulder, she put down only her left leg, still keeping her right one around his waist.

She just slid her right paw from his handsome face to his chest, through his neck, in a very sensual way, making him quivering.

He started to make some low sounds from his throat, like purr.

She nuzzled her face against him and, when he stroked her back, she found herself purring in delight.

She didn't felt any embarrassments.

She looked up into his eyes full of love and devotion for her, her own mirroring his.

She gently pressed her lips on his, an Munkunstrap replied with a sweet and gentle kiss.

They didn't even noticing that the others young mates and some of the youngs not mated had joined them in their dance, almost covering them.

He slowly laid her on the ground kissing her with more passion. He laid next to her, half lifted above her.

She replied with all her love and she felt her body quivering for him.

He ran his paws from her back to her legs, still kissing her.

Demeter lifted her own paws and gently stroked his back's fur.

He followed all her feminine body, drawing her sweet curves.

Then he press his body against hers, drifting his paws on her back and down to her hips.

He kissed her throat, and moved forward her chest, she gasped and she gripped his waist with her legs. She felt him quivering and he held her tight press to him.

She surrendered her innocence to him while he whispered the most wonderful words she could hear, making her quivering the most for him. "I'm yours, take me"

After a while Demeter opened her eyes and found herself laying on the floor.

Beside her Munkustrap was on his side, holding her into his arms.

She had her head on his chest, and was pressed against him.

He gently stroked her back, making her purred.

"are you ok?" he whispered into her ear

She nodded still pressed to him.

Then she looked up into his eyes, she loved make eyes contact with him, because his blue wells were the mirror of his soul and she could read his love for her in them.

She hoped her owns could tell him her true feeling, because words could not be enough.

She looked around and found almost all the jellices laying around them, except for Old Deuteronomy and Bustopher with their mates, relaxing after the sacred dance.

Close to them there were Alonzo with Cassandra and the High Adviser Skimble with Jenny.

Her four new brothers in law and his mate's sister Tanto were pile up with many young toms and queens not yet mated .

Few steps away she sow her parents and some other jellices mates, laying snuggled into their mates arms.

She smiled, feeling in pace with herself.

Slowly the others began to woke up and went back to their sits.

Munkustrap kissed and helped her up. He put an arm around her waist and led her to the platform.

They stopped at its foot and bowed before the Jellices leaders.

Old Deuteronomy and his mates smiled at them.

Then the music started again, even more sensual than before.

Demeter turned and looked her mother walking into the center.

Her mother began a very sensual dance, moving her hips and legs in a very sexy mode.

All the males gazes were on her, well all except for Munkustrap that was concentrated on her.

She smiled, she was happy that her mother got so many admirers but having Munkustrap only for herself was a so beautiful sensation...

She leaned against his chest and looked at the dance.

Now she knew why her mother had the title of The jellice's Scarlet Rose. She was the rose of their tribe, she caught everyone admiration, tom or queen alike, for her beauty and sensuality, just like the flower.

Then Cassandra joined the dance, followed by Skimble and Jenny's daughter Rumpleteazer.

Demeter felt her body react to the music.

She left her mate's side and went to join her mother, followed by Tantomile.

They danced all together, letting the music and the moon spoke through their bodies.

At one point they were joined by the toms.

Munkustrap, of course, went behind her. Admetus went to her mother, Alonzo to Cassandra, one of the brothers of Munkustrap, the one with the mane, went for Tantomile and a orange tabby went for Rumpleteazer, his twin sister.

The toms lifted them on their shoulder and then took them at the platform foot, leaving the place for the other dancers.

Munkustrap put her down and turned her to face him.

Demeter smiled and kissed him.

"I love you" she said

"me too, honey" he replied

Then most of the noble invited went to prided with them.

In the next two hours she found herself submerged by a lot of jellices, some of them she hadn' t know before.

Fortunately her mate or her mother were near and made the introduction.

Now she was sitting in the terrace out of the windows.

She was incredibly happy and so much tired!

She took a deep breath, feeing the fresh air of the night ran into her lugs.

"hey, honey, why such a beauty is sitting all alone?" said a deep and sensual voice at her back.

She turned to face a young tom, dressed into the royal uniform, with his gold mane sticked out his dark jacket.

"Hi Tugger" she said with a sigh. Her mate's young brother was a very curious cat.

He was always filtering with every queens, and sometimes also toms it depends, but she could feel something other under his sensuality. Something well hide.

He sat next to her

"where is your fan club?" she asked

He was always surround by adoring young jellices, first of all Rumpletearez and his two young brothers Pulcival and Tumble. Even Tantomile and Coricopat were among them. To much Demeter surprise.

"they were dancing somewhere" he replied, then he grimaced "and where his my lucky brother?"

Demeter shook her head and sighed

"he was catch by a foreign delegation" she said

Tugger giggled "oh who they are?" he asked

"I think they were the Russian jellice's clan" she replied

Now Tugger was laughed openly

"what's?" she asked with astonishment

"It's all the night that I escape from them" he explained "they are...how I could say...alway fearing about plots against the Jellices throne and they almost stress everyone with this"

The window's door opened and Tantomile hurried outside.

She ran to them and she hid behind her brother

"hey, sweaty, what's up?" he asked putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Dimitri!" she said glancing at the windows

Tugger snorted "he was again after you?!" he asked visibly upset

Tantomile nodded then grabbed his arm when the door opened again.

A Russian cat, with black fur and orange stripes, come in.

"oh there you are!" he said with a sly smile on his face

Tantomile shivered and gripped tight her brother arm.

"what do you want Dimitri?" Tugger asked putting himself between the two queens and the tom.

Demeter was surprise, he was protecting them from that tom?

"oh greeting Prince Rum Tum Tugger" said the tom as if he noticed only now his presence

"as always I see you are in good company" he said looking at Demeter and Tantomile.

Demeter shivered, there was something in this tom's gaze that made her wished he didn't come any closer to her.

Tugger made a low growl as the tom approach.

"go away! she isn't for you" Tugger said still protecting his sister and sister in law.

"oh came on Tugger!" the Russian said "she is your sister after all!"

At this Tugger almost kicked him, if Tanto didn't have hold him back he surely would jump on him.

Demeter at first didn't understand then she had a suddenly realization.

He was imply that...he and Tanto...that gave her creeps.

"go away" Tugger said, his voice was dangerously low.

But Dimitri kept walking towards them

"you didn't hear him?" asked a male voice behind him

The Russian cat turned and they all faced a black and gray tom.

"Coricopat" he spat

Demeter looked as her second brother in law started to walk towards them.

He passed Dimitri and stopped beside Tugger.

Dimitri glared at them, then bowed and left.

They all sighed of relief

"he is going?" Tantomile asked

Tugger turned and hugged her "Yes, sweaty" he said

She purred and rubbed her head against his chest

"thks Tuggy!" she said with a giggle

Demeter chuckled watching them.

Then Tugger looked at his older brother "nice move, bro!"he congratulated him

Coricopat smiled with pride, sometimes it seams to Dem that he was the little brother and not Tugger.

Of course this was when thing were not so bad, otherwise Corico would be one of the most wise toms she had ever see.

"do you want to come back to dance, Tanto?" Corico asked his twin sister

"yes!" Tantomile said with a warm smile

"do you two come?" she asked to Demeter and Tugger

"I will come later" Demeter said "I'm waiting Munku"

Tugger tickled his sister chin

"go on, honey, I will come soon" he said

The twins left and Demeter was alone with Tugger.

"It's beautiful when they behave like their age" said Tugger looking at the windows

Demeter rose up her head, _the_ Rum Rum Tugger speaking _wise_???

"do you know you sound old?" she joked

He turned on her a horrify face, then a little smile began to tremble on his mouth's corner.

"oh my!" he said

Then there was a big crack.

Demeter sow Tugger being throw aside and something or someone grabbed her by her waist.

"missed me?" asked a voice

She heard Tugger yelled her name and fought, then everything went black.

* * *

_**enjoy and please review!!!! I would like to know if you like it or not...so I can know how to go on with the story!!!**_


	4. Finding out

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Infirmary **

* * *

Munkustrap walked to the windows, finally the Russian delegation had give up their last idea about some plot against the Jellicle's Emperor.

Now he finally could dance with his beloved Demeter.

He was overjoy.

He smiled remembering he was _so_ nervous and restless the night before that his brothers had decided to almost drug him with a sedative made by Tanto!

He reached the windows, Demeter had told him she would wait on the terrace.

He touch the handle and something started to ring in his mind.

Something wasn't right

Then he heard a big crack and Tugger yelled Demeter's name.

"protectors!" Munkustrap called out and hurried outside.

Demeter wasn't there but he sow some black figures battled with his brother.

They escaped as they sow him and Tugger felt to the ground

"Tugger!" Munkustrap ran to his brother

Behind him the royal guards, Skimble and Corico followed

Tugger was laying into a pool of blood, most probably his own.

Munkustrap knelt besides his wounded brother

He carefully touch his shoulder "Tug!" he called

Tugger opened his eyes and tried to focus on him.

"Munk _he_ took Dem" he managed to say before all went dark.

"_wher...where am I?"_

"_why my heat hurt so much?"_

Some voices echoed all around, they were agitated.

"_what happened?"_

"calm down mum!" said a familiar voice

"yes, please stay calm! You don't need to worry" said another feminine voice

"my child was laying in a poll of blood and I don't need to worry?" a third voice said panicked.

"he is waking!" a gentle voice said beside him

"Tugger" called the same voice

Tugger slowly opened his eyes and starred at his sister's worried face.

"oh Tuggy" she whispered with a maternal tone "how are you?"

"honey!" said his mother sitting beside Tanto and gently stroking his face

"what...what happened?" he managed to ask.

Dam! His heat was in flames and all his body was screaming in pain.

"you don't remember?" asked Munkustrap coming near him.

Tugger was laying into a bed of the Palace's infirmary.

He looked at his brother's worried face and tried to remember.

Suddenly everything come back to his mind

"Demeter!" he almost yelled sitting with a jump.

Everything turned around him

"oh!" he said and fell back into the bed

"easy boy" said his mother touching his shoulder

Munkustrap hurried to his side

"move slowly, bro" he said "you had lost a lot of blood"

Tugger looked at him, his brother's face was the portray of the agony.

"I'm sorry Munk" he said "I couldn't do anything"

"you do much, Tug, don't worry" his older brother comforted him

"_this is not the way! He lost his loved one! He was the one who must be comforted!"_

"is not your fault" said Tantomile

Sometimes his sister's gift was annoying

"ehi my privacy please!" he said "ouch!"

Her mother patted his head "be nice with your sister" she told him

"ehm Griza, maybe you shouldn't pat him on his heat, he probably had a cranial trauma" said Jellylorum looking at his foster son

"and sometimes my daughter was a little too...intrusive" added Exotica

"she is only worried, my dear" replied Grizabella with a tired smile

"so what we do now?" asked Tugger

"Father is talking with the High Council" replied Munkustrap with a pained and enraged face

Tugger looked at him, a question on his face.

"Father denied his permission to let Munku go with the search party" explained Corico

"mmm you are all here?" asked Tugger

"yes!" yelled two young voices from the door

Trumble and Pulcival ran into the room

"oh Tugger you were amazing" they chorused

"oh I know" Tugger smiled and Munkustrap rolled his eyes

"but for what now?" Tugger asked to his little brothers

"you fought against them, alone!" said Trumble with dreaming eyes

"yeah!" said Pulcival

They stopped as Tugger lowed his gaze on his legs, covered by the soft sheet.

"Tug?" asked Trumble

Munkustrap put his paws on his brother's shoulders and gently turned him to face himself.

"t-h-a-t'-s n-o-t y-o-u-r f-a-u-l-t" he said making sure that every word pass into his brother's mind.

Tugger looked up to his brother a shy smile coming on his face

"thks, bro, I just hope I could do more to help her" he said

"so, now what we shall do?" asked Trumble climbing up the bed beside Tugger

"we go to recuse her" said a voice behind them

All of them turned to face Old Deuteronomy

He was followed by Skimbleshanks and some other quite old toms and queens.

Munkustrap rose up and looked into his father's gaze.

Old Deuteronomy entered and went beside his young son.

"how do you feel, my son?" he asked

"better, Father" Tugger replied then he glanced to his oldest brother, at his pained face.

"how we...?" he started to ask but the room decided to turn around him.

He moaned and grabbed his father arm to stay raise.

Old Deuteronomy helped him to lay down as Grizabella hurried to her son side.

The Jellicle's Leader left his son to her care and looked around the room.

He took a deep breath before speak.

"Follow me" he ordered to his children and the rest of the Jellicles in the room.

"wait, I come too" said Tugger trying to get up from the bed.

His mother and his foster mother stopped him

"you don't go anywhere" said firmly Jenny coming near the young prince and laid him back into the bed.

Old Deuteronomy smiled tired to his son

"you have to rest, Tugger, we will think about all" he said, then he turned.

Munkustrap gave to his young brother a last brotherly gaze and joined the others.

They left Tugger into Jenny, Jelly and Grizabella's care and followed their Emperor back to the throne hall.

Here they found almost all the chiefs of the Jellicle's delegations, waiting for them.

Bill Bailey, the chief of nord west American delegation, rose up from his seat and moved towards them

"how he is?" he asked, really worried

"he is recovering, thanks to the Everlasting Cat" Old Deuteronomy said.

He went over the throne, helped by Munkustrap and Tantomile, and sat on it.

Exotica joined him and sat on her own. She reached for his paw and held it in hers, comforting him.

As her own children she had the power of prevision and also the gift to understand when someone need comfort.

"The High Council and I decided to form a recuse party to take back our High Princess" announced her mate.

Exotica looked down to her foster sons and her children. She feared to listen the rest of the High Council's decision.

"Mukustrap and Alonzo will led them" said Old Deuteronomy

Exotica looked at him, fearing for her foster son and her nephew.

"I don't like this" she said, her eyes sparkling this power

Old Deuteronomy looked at her, on his face passed a lot of emotions, fear, sadness, resignation, hope and love for his family and people.

"what do you sow?" he asked his mate

Exotica shook her head "I can't see clearly" she said, worried "something, or someone was blocking my view" she said

A lot of worried murmuring come from the jellicles.

"but it could also be that this particular future is too much unsettled" she added

Old Deuteronomy stroked her paw and then lift her chin gently but firmly.

"it's everything all right, my dear" he reassured her looking into her black eyes.

"but couldn't you keep Munku and Alonzo here? I don't know if I and our mates could bear with another worry for one of our children" she said

Old Deuteronomy smiled at her

"my dear, Munkustrap would died if I keep him here, and Alonzo was the best fighter we had after him" he said "they had to go"

She finally sighted and nodded

Munkustrap walked near her and rubbed his head against hers

"don't worry, Mother, I'll come back" he said, then he smiled "please take calm my mom and Tugger when I left" he added

Tantomile come near them and hugged her mother

Exotica smiled back at her foster son "be careful" she said, holding Tanto close to her

"both of you" she added looking to Alonzo.

Alonzo nodded and went to his parents to say goodbye.

Then he and Mukustrap leave for the armory in order to recruit some guards.

* * *

**_NOTE: The _jellicle_'s world geography is basically similar to ours, with some exception that you may will see in my next stories. I have many ideas about this strange new world..._**

**_IMPORTANT: in the next chapter or in the next next chapter I will make the _jellicle_s ride some animals...but I don't want horses (for some reason horses don't seam suitable for them, even if I love horses) I want some strange and particular animal...I have some ideas but I want some suggestions!!!! so unleash your fantasy and tel me!!!_**


	5. Alone in the dark

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Somewhere**

**In a dark cell**

**

* * *

**

She slowly opened her eyes, where she was?

She looked around and sow...nothing!

Everything was dark, she was into the dark.

Oh Blast! She hated the dark, she couldn't help but thought there were things ready to hurt her.

"_ok"_ she thought _"just keep a deep breath, there isn't nothing you have to worry about!"_

She took some slow, deep breaths.

Her heart somehow slowed down.

She looked around again, her eyes began to adapt to the dark.

She was into a small room, with no windows and an iron made door.

She tried to stand up, holding onto the wall.

Finally taking her balance, she walked towards the door.

There was a small opening at the top of it. She carefully opened it and looked outside.

She sow a dark corridor

"_how else it could be?! Dark, dark, always dark!" _she almost yelled to herself

She walked back to one of the cell's corner and let herself slide down.

"ok, what's going on?" she said to the wall.

She tried to remember her last minutes.

She was enjoying her most beautiful night, she was happy and loved.

She had think nothing could went wrong.

She was wrong, oh how she was!

"oh hello Demeter, I see you are awaken" said a voice

She shivered and looked around, she couldn't see anyone.

"who's there?" she asked

"a friend..." said the voice, with a tone that was everything less than friendly.

"who...who are you?" she asked again

"oh, I think you should know" said the voice

"who...where are you?" she asked now shivering in fear.

"honey I'll join you soon" said the voice, then it burst out laughing.

Demeter curled up into her corner, waiting.

After what seemed an eternity the door opened.

She blinked, a light was coming from the door.

She sow a masculine figure standing in front of her.

"Hello honeybee" he said "missed me?"

She looked at him, and when her eyes managed to see him, she frozen.

"Macavity!"

He was a tall, muscular ginger tom. He had a handsome face and a beautiful long fur around his head.

He would be amazing if it wasn't for his gaze.

His black eyes were distant...empty...it was like something missed in them.

He was mad, really mad. He was know as the monster of depravity, an evil magician.

He had many powers and broke almost every Jellicle's law, and some natural ones also.

He wasn't never catch because he vanished all the time into the air before anyone could reach him.

A lot of evil jellicles and thieves worked for him. The most widely known were MungoJerrie and Griddlebone.

"so you are my dear Munku's mate" he said walking toward her

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"my, my, Munku had always a very good taste" he said admiring her

Demeter escaped from his touch and curled up.

"what do you want from me?" she asked shivers running along her back

"oh...I had plans for you" he said with an evil grim

"but we must wait" he said and with this he walked out the cell.

Demeter sat alone in the dark, praying for help.

She looked at the door and a song came up to her lips.

"Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower

and a rose that is fading

roses wither away

like the sunflower I yearn to turn mu face to the dawn

I am waiting for the day, for my love"

Then tears started to flow on her beautiful face and she cried all her fear.


	6. the recuse party

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Armory**

**

* * *

  
**

Munkustrap walked into the armory, quickly followed by Alonzo.

The duo was greeting by the guards inside.

"High Prince Munkustrap, Commander Alonzo " a tall and muscular cream tom, with black and quite green strips, welcomed them.

"Hi, Plato" said Munkustrap nodding. Plato was one of the guards which followed Mukustrap on the terrace that night.

"how is Tugger?" he asked.

He and Tugger were good friends.

Plato had a great infatuation for Tugger and tried to be exactly like him.

"he is recovering" replied Munkustrap patting the young tom's shoulder.

Plato nodded with relief.

"that's a great new!" exclaimed another young guard from Tugger fan club.

Two female guards smiled and hugged each other.

"we could go to recuse Demeter?" asked Plato.

Munkustrap looked at him and sighed

"yes, but I want you and other three captains to guard the city and the Palace. Make sure none of our people will get hurt by the Henchmen. Take with you all the young cadets" he ordered

Plato seemed disappointed but nodded and gesturing three other young toms to follow him.

"now that the kits were in their way to bed" said one of the oldest guards making his fellows chuckled

"what's going on?" he asked

"the research party had found some trails. They lead to..." Munkustrap closed his eyes

"to Macavity's lair" said Alonzo putting a paw on his cousin's shoulder.

There were some grumbles and gasps among the guards

"so we go to smack Macavity's bottom?" asked another guard stretching himself

Munkustrap rose an eyebrow at him

"are you sure all the little went out?" he asked to the first guard "I think we have here another hot headed cadet"

They all laughed at the second guard

"yes, Shephaar, we had the permission from the Council" said Alonzo with a tired smile

Munkustrap nodded

"we'll leave in a hour, I want twenty volunteers for this mission" he said

He looked in everyone eyes, now all of them were serious.

"this will be a very dangerous mission" he warned them "I want only free will coming"

"we will meet at the stable within an hour" added Alonzo

"ok I will go to find someone" said Rigger the first guard who spoke.

He left for the exercise' s area next to the armory.

Munkustrap and Alonzo left for the stable.

They entered the wooden structure and felt the reassuring familiar mix of warm and low snorts.

There were two opposite line of boxes, full of straw.

In each of them there were their mounts. They called them Pollicles.

This animals were tall, large and looking like wolf creature. They were something between the human world's bears and wolves.

Sometimes some of the wild ones escape to the human world, through one of the unwatched portal.

This was where the legend of werewolves come from.

They were very tall, at least 12 feet, and almost six feet at full length.

They were just 3 or 4 feet taller than Munkustrap and Alonzo, but they were impressive.

Munkustrap went to his pollicle and rubbed under the animal's throat.

The pollicle licked his face with joy.

"hey, boy" he said managing to keep his balance under the friendly attack.

"we have to recuse Demy, little Tom" he murmured into his pollicle' s ear.

The big wolf yapped joyfully hearing Demeter name.

Munkustrap remembered when he took Demeter to a ride, sometime before.

They went to the Great River outside the Capital.

Tom, his pollicle, loved immediately Demeter.

The young queen had cuddle the pollicle all the time almost forgetting the presence of Munkustrap.

He smiled at the memory.

"we will recuse her" said Alonzo behind him

Munkustrap jumped and turn to face his cousin and best friend.

"don't do it again!" he said

"what? Helping you?" said Alonzo with a smart smile

Munkustrap rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"here" said Alonzo handing him Tom's reins.

Munkustrap thanked him and went back to his pollicle.

He saddled Tom and took him out.

He was worried for Demeter.

He was terrified for what Macavity would do to her.

His thoughts were cut off when the recuse party entered.

"we are ready" said Rigger

Rigger and Shephaar had recruit all the twenty volunteers needed

They were toms and queens as well and they were waiting outside the stable.

Munkustrap exchange a look with Alonzo then they followed the two older toms outside.

"Munku" called a female voice

Munkustrap turned and faced Bombalaurina

"I'll take her back, Bomba" he said

The Scarlet Rose came near him and lifted her paw on his cheek

"I know you will, Munku" she said "be careful, I want all of you back"

Munkustrap nodded and then he turned to the others.

"Protectors! We go" he ordered and jumped on his pollicle.

* * *

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!! please review!!! I hope I corrected all my previous errors!!! **


	7. battle in the dark forest

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**The Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

"we are near" said Alonzo stopping his pollicle near Munkustrap's.

The High Prince nodded and looked through the woods.

They were in a dark and big forest.

It covered much of the surroundings of the Capital.

"so what we do?" asked Rigger approaching them

"first we'll leave the pollicles in that clearing we passed" Munkustrap said

The other two toms nodded and turned their mounts back.

Munkustrap looked where he knew Macavity's lair was.

He felt his heart get crushed and slowly followed his friends.

"I'm coming Demy" he whispered before leaving.

All the twenty protectors dismounted and let the pollicles take some rest.

Munkustrap patted Tom's head then he turned to his fellows.

"how we proceeded, Munkustrap?" asked one of the oldest guard

When they were in some mission, Munkustrap had made them forgetting the etiquette and any formal addressing.

They were all friends, some of them were indeed his goods ones.

He trusted them with his own life.

And he wasn't surprised that _these_ protectors volunteered.

They were his friends since he was a kit.

Ten queens and ten toms were missing.

Rigger explained he had to refused them because of the number restriction.

They were, at the moment, patrolling the City and the Royal Palace with Plato.

"we'll make it" said a queen behind him

He turned to face a gray and cream Abyssinian queen.

"I hope Ori" he said "but I have bad feeling"

"it was something with Exotica?" asked Alonzo

Munkustrap looked into his cousin's blue eyes

"not only, but yes" he replied

Shephaar chuckled approaching them.

He patted Munkustrap' shoulder

"your foster mother is a great mystical queen, but she is also a mother" he smiled "she was worrying for you as any mother will do"

Munkustrap smiled at the oldest jellicle

"you know always how to make people feel better" he said grateful.

"at your disposal" the older tom laughed "so, we move? I want to take the little Demy back to her loving mate"

He simpered to Munkustrap

Munkustrap nodded still smiling.

"ok we go" he said

He turned and walked again into the forest.

Alonzo, Rigger, Ori and Shephaar at his side.

As they approached Macavity's lair the woods became ills and bares.

"they are like Macavity" said Ori touching a dead tree.

"hold on, Ori" Munkustrap said, knowing her strict connection with the _green power_ of Nature.

"if you want you could go back" Alonzo said looking at the queen "we know how it's hard for you to be here"

Ori shook her head

"no, I could bear with it" she smiled at them "but thanks for worrying"

She looked around

"now we have other matters" she added

"oh you will have a lot of things to worry about" said a vicious voice

They frozen and converged in a defensive formation.

A lot of Henchmen walked out the woods.

"so what we have here?" asked the same voice.

Munkustrap looked around and sow a tall tom with a white and brown fur.

The tom grimaced at him

"High Prince Munkustrap, what an honor" he said "and the Prince Commander Alonzo is here too"

"Madclaws" said Munkustrap recognizing the tom.

He was one of the second in command of Macavity

"have you see, Jerry?"asked the tom looking to an orange tabby who had followed him

"he recognized me" he seemed happy at this.

The orange tabby rolled his eyes but he didn't say nothing.

Munkustrap recognized him too.

He was Mungojerry, one of Macavity best thief.

He usually didn't join the fight between Jellicles and Henchmen.

What's going on?

"It's so beautiful having all of you here!" said joyfully Madclaws

"this one makes honor to his name" said Shephaar with a grimace

Alonzo snorted in agreement.

"our leader had ordered us to welcome you" said the gray tom

"so why we don't play a game?" he asked

"Henchmen attack!" he yelled abruptly

Almost thirty Henchmen ran out the woods and attacked them.

Madclaws jumped against Munkustrap, yelling.

The jellicle prince dodged him and found himself attacked by another Henchman.

Munkustrap fought him, showing his claws.

He subdued easily the tom.

Madclaws jumped on his back and pierced Munkustrap's chest with his claws.

Munkustrap roared and shook him off.

Madclaws managed to land on his foots and jumped back at him.

Munkustrap got him and they fought tangled.

Munkustrap tore Madclaws side and pushed him away.

Someone hold him form the behind.

"what are you doing here!?" asked a familiar voice

Munkustrap shook his attacker off and turn to face Mungojerry

"I'm rescuing Demeter" he replied

Mungojerry jumped on him

Munkustrap lost his balance and felt to the ground

"_you _shouldn't be here!" said Jerry

Then he was drive off from Munkustrap.

The jellicle prince turned his face and sow Alonzo rolling with Jerry.

Munkustrap stood up and looked around.

To his total despair he sow all his fellows fell under the Henchmen claws.

He sow Ori being attacked by two Henchmen, a queen and a tom.

She managed to get rid of the tom but the queen pierced her into her heart.

She fell without a sound

"no!" yelled Munkustrap

He ran towards the two queens but he was cached by two Henchmen.

He shook them off.

Other three joined the first two and Munkustrap fell to the ground.

He struggled to get free but they were too many for him, and he was bleeding bad.

He sow Madclaws approached.

He turned to see all his friends dead on the ground.

"say goodbye to your friends" laughed Madclaws before he struck him.

The last thing Munkustrap sow was Mungojerry pierced Alonzo in the chest.

"_no! Alonzo!"_ he thought then everything went black.


	8. Name for the evil cat

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Lair**

**In a dark cell**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap opened his eyes.

Where he was?

Dam where were the others? Alonzo?

He sow many of his comrades died under the Henchmen claws and Alonzo...

He gasped... he sow his cousin fell under Mungojerrie claws.

He closed his eyes and prayed the Everlasting Cat that he would be ok.

"Munku?" asked a voice

Munkustrap sat up abruptly and regretted that immediately.

He groaned and felt someone supported him.

A very familiar scent hit his nose.

"Dem?" he asked unbelieving

"Munku!" cried Demeter holding him tight.

"oh flower!" he whispered embracing her

He nuzzled against her.

"oh honey" she whispered

"you are ok?" he asked

Demeter snuggled up to him and nodded

"yes, he didn't touch me, he..." she sudden remembered "he was waiting for you!"

She began to tremble and Munkustrap hold her tight.

"shh, I'm here" he said

He looked around

"but where is here?" he asked

"I don't know" she replied still cuddled against him "it seams to be a cell, maybe in his lair"

"yes, we battled near his lair" said Munkustrap.

He sighed and rubbed her back

"we?" she asked "so he captured more jellicles?" she asked

A single tear flowed on Munkustrap's cheek

"Munku?" asked Demeter now looking worried at him

"they were all killed" he said

Demeter embraced him, she knew how he cared for his subordinates.

"even Alonzo may be dead" he added

Demeter hold him closer

"I'm sorry Munku" she said sincerely

Then the door opened and the culpable tom for all this pain, came in.

"my, my what we have here?" he asked

Demeter quivered against Munkustrap and didn't dare to look up

"Macavity" said Munkustrap in a calm tone.

"Hi Munku" Macavity replied with happiness in his voice

"how kind you are!" he said "you know, me and Demeter were waiting for you"

"let her go, Mac" Munkustrap said "she didn't deserve this"

Macavity gaze glowed with hanger for a moment but he quick managed to hide it.

"oh really Munku?" he said "I think that she deserve it, instead"

Munkustrap pushed Demeter gently behind him and looked at their captor

"what do you want, Mac?" he asked

"Oh only have a joyfully rendez-vous with my dear big bro and my former lover's daughter" he said

Demeter gasped and buried her face into Munkustrap's back.

"Bomba is not your former lover" Munkustrap said as a matter of fact

"oh yes she is, an she enjoyed to be" replied Macavity "of course that before she ran to that pathetic Admetus"

Both Demeter and Munkustrap hissed at him

"how you dare to call my dad in that way!" yelled Demeter

"oh but he is pathetic, poor Dem, your dad is an idiot"

Munkustrap jumped in front of him

"stop it Mac" he said

"or...?" asked Macavity smiled maliciously

Then he swayed his head from side to side, like a snake, and some chains rise from the floor.

They closed on Munkustrap wrists and ankles and dragged him to his kneels.

Macavity smiled and walked around the cell.

"you know" he said as he was talking about the weather "I'm looking for a proper title for myself"

"I was looking in the human world for some ideas" he added

Munkustrap's stomach twisted, _he_ was able to see into the other world!

"_Everlasting Cat save us!"_

"so he will be proud of me" Macavity mumbled to himself

"who?" asked Munkustrap

"I think about The Genghis of Crime, The Khan of Thieves or The Erode of Jellicles, but they don't sound suitable for me" he said ignoring his question.

Munkustrap looked at his brother, he was serious? He really looked at the most destructive humans only for names??

Macavity burst into laughter

"of course I wasn't, big bro" he said

"you could read mind? Like Tanto?" Munkustrap asked

"oh our little sister can read mind, I could only catch some thoughts but not really read them" he said cryptic

Munkustrap looked at his mate, Demeter was confused too.

"but that wasn't the point" said Macavity

Munkustrap felt as he had missed something

"what?" he asked

Macavity grimaced and walked toward them.

He grabbed Munkustrap by his neck and lifted him, choking him.

Munkustrap gasped for air and tried to pull himself away from his brother.

"you know how I hate you?" Macavity murmured in a evil and completely insane tone.

"let him go!" Demeter cried jumping against his arm.

Macavity tossed her away and this made Munkustrap able to take some breaths.

"you little bitch" said Macavity still holding Munkustrap

Them he smiled "don't worry I'll be with you soon" he said

Munkustrap tried to kick him but he was too weak due to the lack of air.

Macavity laughed and tossed him against the wall.

"look at you, High Prince!" he said "you should be our future leader"

He knelt besides him and grab the back of his neck

"I should be the heir" he whispered

Demeter was shocked and looked at the two brothers.

How Macavity could even think to be the heir? He was the second born of Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

"I didn't ask to be the first born, neither the heir" said Munkustrap, trying to calm down his mad young brother.

"oh but you like it!" said Macavity in a too calm voice.

He glanced to Demeter

"but I will have something that you want" he said releasing his grip

Munkustrap slid down and Macavity walked toward Demeter

"you are so much like your mother" he said grabbing Demeter by her neck.

Demeter struggled against his grip

"Mac let her go!" yelled Munkustrap trying to rip off his chains.

"oh should I?" asked Macavity looking at him beyond Demeter

Then he smiled at his big brother

"oh I don't think I'll obey to you, High Prince" he said

Macavity turned his gaze on Demeter and smiled

"you will like it" he said

He pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue in her mouth.

Demeter tried to escape but Macavity bet her.

"Macavity!" yelled Munkustrap

"shut up!" said Macavity

Munkustrap felt his voice turned off. He couldn't speak neither yelled again.

"oh! good boy!" Macavity exclaimed

"then sweaty, it would be more simple if you don't resist" he said to Demeter

She tried to stand up and run away but he caught her.

"I'm waiting for this moment since your mother escape from me" he said running a paw on her back.

Demeter shivered fearing.

Macavity again kissed her roughly and move her paws down to her hips.

She struggled again and almost managed to escape from his grip.

Macavity grabbed her by her neck.

He made her on her knees and whispered in her ear

"don't dare to do it again or I'll kill him" he said

Demeter glanced at Munkustrap, who now was looking at her painfully.

"no" she sobbed "don't hurt him"

"very well" Macavity said forcing her on the ground.

Demeter looked at her mate and the last thing she could see was his horrify handsome face.

Then pain and tears won her and she passed out.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: at the time this story take place in the human world Napoleon haven't be born yet...so Macavity has to wait to had his title!!! (hehe I know I'm crazy!)**


	9. Still Alive

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**The Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

He coughed and opened his eyes.

He could felt the cold soil under his back.

They were gone?

He looked around and his heart lost a beat.

All his fellows laid on the ground, dead.

"_Oh Everlasting Cat, no!"_ he pried

He forced himself up and his chest hurt.

He held back a cry.

He walked towards Ori. The beautiful queen was laying on the ground, lifeless.

He knelt beside her and gently stroked her fur

"Oh Ori, you don't deserve this, none of you" he whispered

He looked at all his dead friends.

Tears ran on his face, like a river of pain.

He cried, letting all his sorrow and pain fell out.

Suddenly a through came to his mind

"_Munku!"_

He looked around and couldn't found the jellicle's prince.

Maybe he wasn't dead.

Maybe they kept him away.

He shivered at that idea, he didn't know if this would be better than be dead.

Slowly he ride himself and found his way back to the clearing.

His wounds hurt at each step and he was loosing a lot of blood.

He didn't know if he would curse Jerry or bless him for this.

Somehow he managed to reach the pollicle's clearing.

Here his own pollicle ran to him and began to lick his wounds, in an attempt to help him.

"Thank you, my friend" he whispered into his ear

Munkustrap's pollicle come near them and gently rubbed his big head against him

"I'm sorry, little Tom" he said "we all have to come back without our friends and mates"

As the pollicles understood him, he was quite sure they did, they started to howl their sorrow.

He found himself crying again.

He grabbed his pollicle's saddle and mounted on him.

Then he spurred him into gallop.

Almost all the pollicles followed them.

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**In the city's streets**

**

* * *

**

Skimbleshanks was walking around the quite streets of the capital.

He was worried, the recuse party had left eight hours before, and they hadn't any news from them, yet.

He was wandering if they had to call for their spies into Mac's lair.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a voice

Skimble jumped and turned to face Coricopat.

"Oh, it's you" he said "please don't do it again, I'm old enough to had an heart attack"

"I doubt it" said the young prince smiling at him

Skimble just sighed

"I see you couldn't sleep, too" he replied

Corico shook his head

"No, I'm too worried to rest" he admitted

Skimble looked at this strange young tom.

He was a mystical jellicle, as his mother and sister, and served at the Temple as oracle.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Skimble asked

Corico seemed relived and nodded

While they walked Skimble shook his head, they all forgot too often that Corico was almost a teen.

"So what is it?" he asked looking at the younger tom

"I had bad feeling for Munku and Al" Corico admitted

"I fear they'll not come back" he added

Skimble looked at his best friend's kit

Corico and his twin sister were the only kittens of Old Deuteronomy and Exotica.

Corico was younger than Tugger, the last son of Old D and Grizabella, but older than Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, the sons of the Emperor and Jellylorum.

He was raised by all the three Royal Consorts and Old Deuteronomy himself, with his brothers and sister.

He discovered his Everlasting gift soon.

Deuteronomy had decided to made him educated at the Temple together with Tantomille and Exotica young sister Cassandra.

This helped him with his gift but made him grow up too soon.

"Don't worry, Corico, I think they will be ok" he said, just before a pollicle ran into them.

The animal starred at them, then passed them and went in the direction of the stable.

"That wasn't Rigger's pollicle?" asked Corico.

Skimble nodded but before he could say anything, they were submerged by a charge of pollicles

Corico jumped into a corner, bringing the High Adviser with him.

"What's that?" asked Skimble looking confused

"They seem to be the recuse party's pollicles" said Coricopat

They exchange a worried look then they ran to the Door of the City.

When they reached it they stopped.

"So what is going on?" asked the older tom

Coricopat didn't answered and Skimble turned to look at him

The young prince was looking into the dark

He sniffed the air and his young face was invaded by terror

"What?" asked Skimble

A pollicle appeared from behind the corner of the door.

Skimble looked at him and his heart stopped.

A jellicle was laying on the animal's back.

He was a white and black very well know tom.

"Alonzo!" cried Skimble running with Coricopat towards him

The pollicle sow them and started to walk towards them.

Skimble reached them and with the help of Corico laid the injured tom on the ground.

"Alonzo" he called

The young tom moved and slowly managed to open his eyes.

"They...they were killed" he said, pain in his voice "Munku..."

He couldn't finish his sentence and fainted.

Skimble and Corico looked at each other, now full panicked

"Ok lets take him to the Temple" Skimble said

They lifted the young tom and walked towards the Temple.

In their way they were joined by Plato and some other guards.

"What's happened?"

"Where are the others?"

"The pollicles returned alone"

A lot of questions filled the air as they reached the Temple's door

"Ok stop" said Skimble using all his authority "now we have to think about Alonzo, then he'll tell us what happened"

He looked at the door and sow Cassandra ran out

"Alonzo!" she screamed rushing out from the Temple.

"What's happened?" she asked looking at her mate's injured body

"We don't know" said Corico

Tantomille rushed out and joined them

"Go to call Jenny and your father" ordered Skimble to the young princess.

Tanto nodded and ran towards the Royal Palace.

"Take him inside" said Cassandra holding her mate's paw.

"Daddy" a little voice come from a corner.

Misto was sitting on a mat

"What do you do awake, honey?" asked Cassandra

"Couldn't sleepy" said the three old boy.

Cassandra looked at him, then at her mate, not knowing what to do.

Skimble passed Alonzo body to Plato and walked towards the little kit.

"Come on boy" he said lifting him from the mat "daddy is sleeping, lets go bed"

Misto looked less than convinced but he trusted the old tom.

They went out and Cassandra sighed with relief.

"Come" she said leading them to her and Alonzo's bedroom.

They laid down Alonzo in the bed and waiting for Jenny.

The medical queen arrived, quickly followed by Old Deuteronomy, Exotica, Bustopher and his mate Delhia.

"Oh dear!" cried Delhia running to her son's side

"What's happen?" asked Old Deuteronomy looking at his nephew body.

"They were attacked" said Coricopat.

All the presents turned to look at him.

Skimble returned and looked at the young tom. Corico had a distant gaze in his eyes.

"What do you see, my son?" asked Old Deuteronomy

"They were attacked by the Henchmen" replied Corico

Tantomille joined her twin, she touched his arm and began to speak.

"They were too many for them, a dark cloud was on them" she said

"There is pain, but still sweetness" said Corico

"There is hurt but still love" added Tanto

"There is hope and lost" they said together

Then they shook their heads and looked at them.

"Sorry, we can't be more clear" apologized Tanto

Her father embraced her then he turned to face all the presents.

Jenny was bent down over Alonzo and was speaking fast with Delhia and Cassandra.

Exotica came near and embraced her daughter.

Skimble and Corico were looking at Old Deuteronomy and Alonzo alternatively.

"What we do now?" asked Skimble speaking aloud Old Deuteronomy's question

The wise leader sighed and took a decision he knew he will regret.

"We'll wait until Alonzo is able to speak, then we'll take a decision" he said

Exotica looked at her mate's face and sow her own agony reflected in his.

They were going to leave Demeter and the eventually survived into Macavity's hands.

A shiver of horror ran through her back.

She closed her eyes and turned to leave.

She had to inform her others mates, Griza and Jelly.

* * *

**Sorry to make this chapter so long...but I couldn't stop writing!!!! I hope you'll enjoy it!!**


	10. wake up

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Everlasting Cat's Temple**

**

* * *

**

Tugger was walking towards the Temple with Rumpleteazer and Tantomille at his side.

His mother had tell him they found Alonzo, alone.

He remembered that moment.

They were in his bedroom because Jenny had finally allowed him to leave the Infirmary.

He had received the order to stay quite for some days.

_Grizabella and Jelly came and sat near him, his mum rubbing his fur._

_"Alonzo is back" she said_

_"Oh well! So they rescued Dem" he smiled_

_He looked into her eyes and sow the pain she was trying to hide._

_"Mum?" he asked her._

_Grizabella turned away her gaze_

_"He came alone, Tug" said Jellylorum with broken voice "he is seriously injured"_

_Tugger took some moments to let this news be registered into his mind._

_"Munku?" he asked __then_

_"We...we don't know" said Grizabella_

_A tear escaped from her eyes and she hugged him_

_She began to cry on his shoulder._

_Tugger hold her tight and looked at his third mother, Jelly._

_"I want to see Al" he said_

_Jellylorum shook her head_

_"No, you have to rest" she said_

_She rose a paw before he could protest_

_"You will see him in a couple of hours" she said "besides he isn't conscious now"_

_Tugger looked at her, then he nodded._

_As he felt asleep the two queens left the room, holding each other._

This was a couple of hours ago.

Now he was allowed to go to his cousin.

Tantomille and Rumple had joined him on the way.

They reached the Temple doors and Tantomille opened them.

They walked inside and a temple's servant came towards them.

He bowed and smiled at them

"Prince Alonzo is waking" he said

The three just started to run, and the servant had to stand aside in order to not be sweep away.

He smiled and shook his head.

The three young jellicles ran towards Alonzo and Cassandra bedroom and almost stormed in.

"Oh there you are" said a female voice

They faced a smiling Jenny

"Jenny!" yelled Tugger "he is..."

Jenny smiled

"Yes, he is waking" she said and backed to reveal the bed.

Here Cassandra was sitting near a laying Alonzo.

Tugger and the two queens came near them

"Hey" said Tugger gently patting his cousin leg

Alonzo opened his eyes and smiled wearily

"Tug" he said

"How are you?" Tugger asked

"How do you think?" asked Rumple rolling her eyes "he was almost kill!"

Dam! she was so dramatic sometimes!

"It's a relief to see you are awake" said a voice behind them

Tugger turned and sow his father walked in with Bustopher, Delhia, Grizabella and Jellylorum.

Delhia was holding the little Misto.

The kit struggled into his grandma's harms and then he pointed at the bed authoritatively.

Delhia put him down on the bed and the little boy crawled towards Alonzo

"Daddy!" he exclaimed and nuzzled his neck

Alonzo smiled and rubbed his son's back

"Oh how is cute!" said Rumple looking at the kit

Misto shook his little head

"Mi_tt_o no cute! Tuggy cute! Mi_tt_o smart!" he corrected

Everyone laughed, also Alonzo but he regretted that immediately and coughed.

Tugger picked up the kit and rubbed his head fur.

"Do you know?" he said to Cassandra with a grim "I love your kitty"

Misto purred and embraced the older tom.

"Mi_tt_o looove Tuggy!" he trilled and began to pull Tugger's head fur.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at the scene, then he turned to his nephew.

"Do you feel strong enough to tell us what happened?" he asked

Alonzo nodded then he closed his eyes

"we were attached by the Henchmen" he said

Cassandra hold his paw in hers.

"They..." Alonzo took a deep breath "they killed almost all of us"

Everyone in the room frozen.

"Munku was hold on the ground by five Henchmen" he added

"oh my" whispered Jenny, hugging to her own mate.

Grizbella made a cry and almost collapse into Tugger's arms.

"I battle with Jerry" Alonzo said "he hurt me, but he managed to not reached my heart"

He looked away from them

"Me and Munku were the last alive" he said

"Hei don't even think of that!" exclaimed Tugger

Everyone looked at him surprised

"Honey?" asked Grizabella

"Sorry mum, but Alonzo is wishing to be dead too" he said

Alonzo looked down at his legs as everyone turned to him.

"It's true, Alonzo?" asked Bustopher looking at his only son

"Lonz?" called Cassandra lifting his chin to face her.

Alonzo didn't dare to look at her

"Why me and not the others?" he asked

"because Jerry knows that you could come back and warn us" said Old Deuteronomy with his calm and low voice

Everyone felt immediately more confident

"Deu, do you think he is still alive?" asked Jelly with hope

The wise Leader nodded

"yes, I don't think Macavity would kill Munkustrap" he said

They all shivered at that name

"Macavity!" hissed Tugger "he is a jerk!"

"Tugger keep your tongue!" said Jellylorum

"But, Mother, he is!" Tugger said

Grizabella trembled in his arms and Tugger understand too late.

"Oh, blast! I'm sorry, mum" he said hugging his mother.

Old Deuteronomy approached them and took his mate into his arms.

He gave an understanding look to his son and rubbed Grizabella's back

"It's everything ok, dear" he said

Grizabella nodded and lifted her head.

"Sorry, but I couldn't bear with the lost of our child, yet" she said, then she break into tears  
"especially now"

"I'm sorry mum" Tugger said

Tantomille came near and embraced Grizabella.

Old Deuteronomy left his mate into his daughter's arms.

"So what?" asked Skimble looking into his best friend's eyes

Old Deuteronomy sighed

"Skimble call the High Council, we have a decision to take" he said

"Why again the Council!?" almost yelled Tugger

Everyone looked shocked at him, that's not usual for Tugger. He was always playful and also troublemaker but not a hothead.

"Why we can't just go and take Munku and Demy back?!" he asked

Old Deuteronomy walked towards his son and stopped in front of him.

He put a paw on his shoulder

"I know how you feel, Tugger, but neither I can go against the Council" he said

Finally Tugger bowed his head.

Old Deuteronomy nodded to Skimble, still with his paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"Go" he said

The High Adviser nodded and left the room.


	11. In Macavity's grip

**Near the Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Lair**

**Torture chamber**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap was chained in the middle of the room.

Macavity was enjoying his time with him.

On his body Munkustrap had a lot of wounds, burns and slashes.

"So, bro" said Macavity grabbing him by his neck "are you enjoying my play?"

"You are mad, Mac" replied Munkustrap

"Oh do you think?" asked Macavity

He clawed Munkustrap's back and the High Prince roared in pain.

Macavity looked at the blood on his brother back.

Something set off in his mind and he began to hit Munkustrap, laughing.

The Henchmen quickly retreated against the cell's walls.

They knew too well Macavity was dangerous when he was in that state.

Mukunstrap didn't yell or say anything to stop him, to much of their surprise.

The Jellicle's High Prince just waited his brother to finish his fury.

Munkustrap was in pain and at some point he was half passed out.

Macavity stopped and grabbed him.

"Don't dare!" he whispered

Munkustrap looked into his eyes, something passed into his brother's cold eyes.

Worry?

But it was too fast and he was bleeding too bad, probably he had just imagined it.

"Do you know how I hate you?" Macavity said

"Why?" Munkustrap said, feeling his own voice lowered.

"You dare to ask?!" yelled Macavity

He bit him, sending him on the ground

"You ruined my life!" he yelled

"What are you saying?" asked Munkustrap

"What I'm saying?" Macavity hissed

"You took my lover from me, you stopped me in every way" now Macavity voice was calm, low and terribly dangerous.

"You hurt everything you touch, bro, I can't let you do it" Munkustrap said

"Oh, our little hero!" said Macavity

He walked towards Munkustrap and picked him up

"But you forgot to recuse me, you don't?" he whispered with anger "you all left me here, with him!"

Munkustrap starred at him, appalled

"Lets go!" said Macavity dragging him out of the cell.

The chains felt out from Munkustrap and he was drag by his brother.

He was too week to fought and almost collapsed at each pass.

They reached his and Demeter's cell and Macavity threw him inside.

Demeter stood up and glared at them

"Munk!" she whispered

Before she could go any closer to her mate, Macavity grabbed her.

She immediately felt every strength left her body.

"Hello honey" whispered Macavity into her ear.

She felt his warm and sticky breath on her fur and her stomach twisted in pain.

A bow of sparkling blue energy hit the ground a few steps away from Macavity

"Let her go!" said Munkustrap, he stud up between Demeter and Macavity, still holding his paw against him. He pushed his mate behind himself.

"Or what, bro?!" Macavity asked sarcastically, he sneered at his big brother

"You know what is the difference between you and me?" Macavity asked

He moved forward some steps

"You haven't the courage to hit me!" he said

Then he burst into laughter and sent a energy blow against him.

Munkustrap didn't have the time and the strength to dodged it and received it in his chest.

"Munku!" screamed Demeter, hurrying at her mate side.

Macavity laughed and left the cell.

"Munku please, answer me!" Demeter almost cried, gently shaking him.

No reaction.

Demeter started to panic

"love, don't leave me alone" she begged

She cried on his body, then a cough was hear.

She lifted herself and sow Munkustrap gasped for breath, he fought for air for what seemed eternity to her.

When the air finally reached his lugs, she helped him to laying on the ground.

He opened his eyes and looked for hers.

Munkustrap drop away a tear from her chick.

"I...I...t-think, h-he k-killed you" she managed to say.

"shh, I'm here" he said stroking her face.

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Somewhere in the Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

Tugger was waiting near a black tree.

He was in a lonely street that took into the forest, just a few steps away from the city.

He managed to escape from the Palace and his family care.

"_he is late" _he thought, starting to worry.

"hmpf!" he snorted "I'm going to be the next Jenny, if he don't show up now!" he grumbled to himself

A paw hit his shoulder

Tugger jumped and turned on himself to face...

"Jerry!" he almost yelled

"Shss, buddy!" the other tom said smiling "I'm glad to see you too"

He looked around

"They followed you?" asked Tugger, struggling to calm his heart down.

Mungojerry shook his head

"No, I's wondering why you come here alone" he said

Tugger snorted

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" he asked puzzled

"No" said Mungojerry "but this means that..."

"that you wasn't call to officially report, no" Tugger finished for him

"So?" asked Jerry

"I want to thank you for saving Alonzo and let us know..."

"I can't save the others" cut in sadly Jerry

"As I was saying" continued Tugger, not liking to be interrupt "none is going to blame you for this" He put a paw on his friend's shoulder

"understand?"

After what seemed a lot of time to Tugger, Jerry nodded

"You don't come only for this, don't you?" he asked

"No" said Tugger, he looked away from him and lost his gaze into the dark.

"How...what is going there?" he asked

Jerry sighed

"He was having funny, his perverse funny, with them" he said with a grimace

"They are alive?" asked Tugger "Dem and Munku?"

"Yes, both of them" confirmed Jerry "but..." he looked at him  
"Tug, they are wishing to be dead"

Tugger's heart stopped to bet at these words.

"I have to go" said Mungojerry "he'll suspect something if I don't come back soon"

"I was supposed to spy you" he added

"What I have seen here?" He asked

Tugger didn't replied, still looking into the forest

"Tug?" Jerry said shaking him with his paws, fearing for his shocked friend

Tugger came back to reality

"Oh?" said Tugger

"Tug, what I have seen here?" Jerry asked again

"Yes..." said Tugger almost to himself.

Then he raised his head and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Jerry said that we were broken and we thought them dead, all of them" he said

"And that Alonzo seemed dead too" he ordered

"Ok" said Jerry, he turned to go back.

"Jerry" called back Tugger

Jerry turned

"Yes?"

"Be ready" said Tugger

Mungojerry nodded and walked into the woods, soon disappearing into the dark.

Tugger watched him disappearing, then he ran back to the Royal Palace.

He had to talk to his father and the Council.

* * *

**ok...I don't like when Jerry and Rumple talk with abbreviation... (mostly because I lost half of the words) so here they'll speak quite normal....I hope you enjoy this chapetr! i almost finished the next, also...so maybe this evening or tomorrow I'll update it!!!**

**hehe I like Munku having magical powers...he is Mac's brother after all!!!**


	12. High Council

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**High Council Hall **

**

* * *

**

Tugger stormed into the Council Hall

Every jellicles in it jumped

"Prince Rum Tum Tugger, what's this? And what are this manners?" asked the Master of ceremonies, a black tom with white strips.

He stepped in front of him

"Oh Blast, Knok! That's not the moment" said Tugger passing him

"Father I talked to Mungojerry" he said stepped in front of his father throne

Old Deuteronomy looked at his son and sighed

"I thought you would do it" he said

"So what he had tell you?" he asked

In spite his father tone was annoyed Tugger sow relief on his face.

"They are alive" he said

Relief and hope ran quickly on the jellicles face.

"But Jerry said they are wishing for death!" Tugger said, pain in his voice

"What...what he is doing with them?!" asked Grizabella

Tugger looked at his mother, he didn't want to tell her the truth.

But he musted

"He is having...fun with them" said Tugger

Everyone gasped

They knew very well how Macavity had fun with his prisoners.

Bombalaurina started to cry

"It's my fault, it's my fault" she cried on her mate's shoulder

"what's the matter, Our Scarlet Rose?" asked one of the advisers

Bomba looked at her mate before she stood up.

Admetus nodded encouraging

The Scarlet Rose walked into the center of the hall.

"I..."she began "I'm so worried for my child, sir" she said

Everyone but the Emperor, Skimble and their mates, smiled understanding

"of course you are, my child" said one queen

"we will recuse her, but we have to wait for the right moment" said another adviser

Tugger fumed but he didn't said nothing.

Now Coricopat was holding him on his sit near their father, a paw on his shoulder.

And Tantomille was ready to catch him, if he dared to stand up, so he was keeping himself quite.

Bomba glanced at him and smiled, grateful.

She liked very much the Rum Tum Tugger, much more than..._him_.

She was faithful to her mate, but she enjoyed filtering with other toms.

And Tugger was one of her favorites.

She shook her head, that was the reason she was in that situation, now.

"thank you, Wises, but I don't think you know the real reason for my fear" she said

She looked into the Jellicle's Leader eyes

Old Deuteronomy nodded and she took a deep breath.

Admetus walked toward her and embraced her, silently.

"many years ago, before my gem, my little kit was born I...I wasn't mate to Admetus" she said

She twisted her nose, she was so bad into explain things!

"We know, Scarlet" said a queen

Grizabella silenced her with a glare and smiled to Bomba.

"Don't worry, dear, just go on" she said

Bomba nodded and hold her grip on Admetus's arm more tightly.

"what you don't know is that I wasn't...without a tom" she said

Everyone looked at her, surprised

"you know that I wasn't here for a period" she continued

"I was...trying to help a boy" she said remembering that time.

"I was much younger and I think I could save him" she said

Tugger looked at her, a confusion look on his handsome face

The mystical twins looked at her as they already knew what she would say.

Cassandra wasn't there, she was with Alonzo.

Bomba missed her, she was one of the fews that knew the truth.

"I don't understand why this is important for the actual matter" said one old tom

Gus, the responsible for the amusement, silenced him with a pat on his head

"let her go on and we will know!" he said

Bomba smiled grateful at the old tom.

He looked fragile and some times absent but he has the gift to understand the jellicles souls.

He was the one who taught Demeter with her gift.

"the tom was Macavity" Bomba said

There were a moment of silence.

Then Rumpletrearez jumped from her sit near her parents.

"you were his lover?" she almost yelled "but he is younger!!!"

Bomba grimaced

"I'm not so old!" she protested

"but your daughter is the mate of _his _brother!" said an adviser

"how you could go with him?" asked another tom

"he could be your son!" said a queen with a disgusted face

Bomba looked away and felt her mate's reassuring grip around her.

"my dears friends, I think you are loosing the point" said Old Deuteronomy standing up

Everyone silenced immediately

"Our Scarlet Rose was trying to _help_ my son" he said, remembering to everyone the relationship of Macavity

"and he was old enough to have a mate"

"she was trying to bring love in his life" he added "she wasn't to blame"

"yes!" jumped in Rumple "she is an heroine!" and she really meant it

"but...how it could be? Munku don't seem so old than Demy? And he is _his _old brother" she added

Tugger smiled at the young queen

Rumple melted under his gaze and smiled helplessly

Bomba shook her head, smiling a bit

"my dear" said Jenny to her daughter "you forgot that we can live for so long time and the passing of time was almost nothing for us"

Rumple nodded and Skimble managed to put her sit down.

"but I'm still confused" she said to her mother

"your sister was older than Macavity" Jenny said "but not so old to not be his mate"

"wait so Munku is much older than Demy?" she asked

Bomba smiled at her sister

"I was very young when I ran from Macavity and mated with Admetus" she explain

"but when did you run away?" a queen asked

"It was about 1700 years ago, I think" Bomba replied

"how did you escape?" asked an adviser

"Munku, Alonzo and Admetus rescued me" she replied

"so you left your home to tried to help Macavity?" asked another adviser

"yes"

"Did you love him?" asked abruptly on of the adviser

"Asper! That's not the point!" said Skimble

"don't worry, dad" Bomba said then she turned to face the tom

"I thought I was, but I really didn't" she admitted

"and why this didn't work?" asked the same tom

Bomba looked at Old Deuteronomy

"I...I don't know..." she said "it was like that something is missing in him"

"Something?" asked a queen

"Yes, in his eyes something missed" Bomba said

She looked at Grizabella, the Empress was sitting in her throne with Jelly and Exotica embracing her, for all the time.

The Empress smiled at her, reassuring her that she will be fine.

"Missing is the key word for Mac" said Tugger

Everyone turned to him

"What do you mean?" asked Rumple, sitting next to her parents.

"He hasn't that gaze when he was little" explained Tugger

"So when he lived here he was normal?" asked Rumple

"Yes" replied Tugger

"but why he left?" asked Rumple

Skimble looked at his younger daughter as he wanted to silenced her.

"because he was kidnapped when he was a kit" said Old Deuteronomy

Rumple looked down, regretting her question

"he was kidnapped by my brother" sadly added the Emperor

"What? Bustopher?" asked Rumple again

Bustopher grimaced

"we had another brother" he said

Everyone but the mystical twins, Skimble, Old Deuteronomy and the Royal Consorts, gulped.

"Yes" sighed Old Deuteronomy "Growltiger, he was evil since..."

"since he was kidnapped by our father's brother" continued Bustropher

"A kind of family tradition?" asked Tugger raising an eyebrow

"sort of" replied his father

His mates touched his shoulders, comforting him.

Delhia made the same to her mate.

"so this is why we were always under surveillance when we were kittens" said Tugger realizing it.

"Oh Tug! Your mind is working!" said Coricopat

"At least mine _is _working! You silent one!" Tugger replied

"I don't need to speak! My brother speak for both of us!" Corico replied

"Oh both of you shout up!" said Jelly

"You are right, Tugger" said Exotica "we feared your uncle"

"but we failed to protect you" said sadly Jelly

"Council" said Old Deuteronomy standing up "my decision is to recuse our children as soon as we can" he said "what's your advice?"

The council's member began to speak to each other, hurried.

Tugger and the other young jellicles quivered waiting.

"we supported your decision, High Leader" said Skimble at the end

Tugger sighed with relief

"I also suggest to sent Tugger, Coricopat, Tantomille and Rumpletearez to led the Royal Guards" said Old Deuteronomy

The council's member nodded in agreement.

"And I want Jerry back home" Old Deuteronomy said

Jenny smiled and Rumple jumped, hugging Bombalaurina

"We'll have Jerry back! we'll have Jerry, Demy and Munku back!" she sang happily

Skimble nodded gratefully to his best friend.

"Ok, lets take our friends back!" said Tugger

* * *

**ok I tried to explain why Bombi is the former lover of Mac and the mother of Dem at the same time...I took that idea (the immortality of Jellicles) from the first song of the musical "were you where when the Pharaohs..." and from some my others story-they are not cats story but my very own ones-**

**I hope you'll enjoy it...**


	13. bring the light back

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**The Dark Forest**

**

* * *

**

"Ok so what we do now?" asked Plato

They were hidden behind the woods near Mac's lair.

They were ten guards, included Tugger, Alonzo and Cori.

They decided to go into a small number in the hope to not be noticed.

This time none of the Henchmen had come, and Tugger thought it was thanks to Jerry.

Probably Mac didn't expected a so soon attack.

Alonzo was knelt beside him, he had received the permission to join them.

But Cassandra and Jenny had made Tugger promised to not let him fight if they could.

"we had to find an inner source" Tugger said

"Jerry?" asked Rumple crouched next to him

"I'm thinking of someone else" said Tugger

He pointed to a door into the lair' s wall.

Two henchmen came out from it, a gray tom and a beige and cream queen.

The queen spoke to the tom, he nodded and went away.

He quickly disappear behind the lair corner.

The queen looked around then she went in their direction

"Bingo!" whispered Tugger

"We have to catch her?" asked Plato

Tugger looked at Cori and his brother nodded

"She knows" he said

Tugger smiled and looked back at the others

"Ok! lets catch her, but don't do any noise" he ordered

Plato, Admetus and another tom moved silently.

They encircled the queen and waited she was enough away from the lair to not be listen.

Then they jumped out and caught her.

The queen hadn't the time to yell and found herself tied up, surrounded by the jellicles

"What to you want?" she hissed

"Be nice, girl" said Admetus "we need an information"

"You could fu..." she said before Plato hissed at her

"Shut up" said Plato "be polite!"

"Where are the prisoners?" asked Admetus looking into the queen's eyes

The queen smiled darkly at him

"What prisoners? We had a lot of guests" she said

Admetus took a breath to calm himself down and put a paw on Plato's arm.

The young guard was ready to bit her

"You know, Munkustrap and Demeter" Alonzo said

The queen smiled and looked at them, silent.

"We haven't all the day" Coricopat said looking into Admetus eyes

Admetus sighed

"Tugger, will you please?" he asked a sorrow look on his face

Tugger nodded and walked towards the queen, still kneeling on the ground.

"Oh sweaty, that's not good" he said shaking his head and smiled tenderly at her

He smiled charming, the queen looked at him, surprised.

"Now I think you can be more kind" he said sensually

The queen's eyes become full of wonder as she gazed him.

Tugger nodded suggestively then he knelt beside her

"You know, I'm wondering were I could found my bro and his mate" he whispered into her ear.

The queen quivered and smiled

She giggled and rubbed her head against his chest.

Tugger patted her head then he stood up and she almost felt on the ground

"So, kitten?" he asked smiling

He shook his mane absently and looked down to her

"They are in the prison" she said gazing Tugger with lost eyes "they where in the third cell from the beginning of the corridor".

"Nice kit" said Tugger tickling her chin

"And were his Mac?" he asked

"He is into his throne room" she replied

"And how we could get in without being noticed?" he asked

"There is the path where I come from" the queen giggled

Tugger nodded and then he kissed her on her forehead  
"Good girl" he said then he turned and passed near Admetus and Cori.

"Don't make me do it again for a while" he said.

Cori put an arm around his brother shoulders.

They know Tugger loved filtering, he had a truly Everlasting gift.

But he hate using it to forced someone to gave information.

"What we do with her?" asked Plato

Tugger looked back at the still smiling queen.

"Make Dap and Ans took her to the city" he said

"We can't leave her here, not after she gave us such informations" he said

Plat nodded and left to carried out his order.

Tugger looked at the lair, Admetus and Cori at his side.

Then they were joined by Rumple and Tanto.

"We go" he said

They all nodded and walked towards the lair.

They snaked in without a sound.

They walked carefully into a dark corridor, hand dug into the rocks.

They stopped where it turned into fork

"Shit" Tugger said "and now?" he asked

They looked into the two different ways.

"Maybe I could help" said a voice behind them

They all jumped and turned ready to fight.

"Jerry!" almost screamed Rumple running into her brother's arms

"Shh, little" he whispered "they didn't know I'm helping you"

Tugger and Alonzo smiled and the others relaxed

"Jerry" said Tugger coming near the two twins.

"Hey Tug" greeted Jerry

"Jerry, Father want you back with us after this mission" Tugger said

Relief and worry passed on the orange stripped tom

"Something happened?" he asked

"Yes" smiled Alonzo approaching "you let me live"

Jerry grinned back and nodded

"Jerry you know where Mac's throne hall is?" asked Admetus

Jerry nodded

"Yes but he is in" he said

Tugger nodded "we already know"

Jerry looked at him surprised

"We meet a beautiful queen outside" grinned Tugger

Jerry shook his head

"She said where they keep Munkustrap and Demeter? I didn't know" he said

"Yes, in the third cell from the beginning of the corridor of the prison" replied Cori

"Do you know were is the prison?" asked the mystical tom

"Yes, I could bring you there" he said

We had to make Mac busy" said Admetus

Tugger nodded in agreement

"Jerry, Alonzo, Tanto you two go to recuse Dem and Munk" he said

"We go to visit my mad brother" he said to the others

All the guards nodded

Jerry nodded and led the other two jellicles into one of the ways  
"keep the other" he said pointing the other path "it'll bring you directly into Mac's Hall"

They all disappered into their paths.

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Lair**

**Throne Hall**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Macavity was sitting into his throne, with some Henchmen going around the hall.

They were bringing him foods and drinks.

Macavaty rejected almost all their offers but picked some fruits.

"So Mac are you enjoying your time?" asked someone.

All the Henchmen frozen and Mac looked around

Who dared to speak to him in that way ?

Then he sow something into the northern part of the Hall, where the wall had a breach

"Who's there?" he asked signaling to his fellows to be ready.

The Henchmen assembled near him.

Coricopat walked out from the shadows, followed by Admetus, Plato and some other guards.

"Oh, what's an honour!" said Macavity smiled at his brother

"My little brother and his merry men" Macavity laughed

Coricopat shook his head

"Mac where are Munkustrap and Demeter?" he asked

"Now, now little gray one" said Mac "where are your manner? I think mothers will scold you for this"

Cori shivered hearing the nickname Mac had gave him when they were little.

At that time he wasn't mad and it was a sweat nickname, but now...

Now it seemed the most cruel one.

He shook this thought away and looked to his mad brother

"You listen me" he replied "where are them?"

"Oh do you really think I will tell you? Why?" Macavity asked

"Because you are a good boy" said a voice from the darkness.

Macavity looked behind Coricopat and the others jellicles.

Tugger emerged from the break wall.

He came into the middle in a very sensual and confidence manner.

He didn't look away from his mad brother eyes.

All the queens and young toms in the hall looked at him in amazing.

He was charming even the Henchmen.

Tugger stopped a few steps away from Macavity.

"So, also my little selfish bro had joined this play" said Macavity

"So it seems, bro" smiled Tugger

Corico and Plato noticed that even if Tugger's face and manners looked as he was ready for a pic-nic, his body was ready to fight.

Every single muscle was ready to attack.

"Now, like a good boy answered to Cori" he said in a old brotherly way.

"And what if I don't?" asked Macavity

Tugger smiled suggestively

"Oh you know" he whispered "we will attack you" he said as a matter of fact.

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Lair**

**In the dark cell**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile into another part of the lair Jerry was running with Alonzo and Tanto towards the prison.

A couple of Henchmen showed up and starred at them.

Then one of them recognized the two jellicles

"What are you doing Jerry?" he asked

Jerry stopped and smiled at them

"what do you think?" he grinned

"you betrayed us!" roared the other Henchman

They both jumped against them.

Tanto blocked one and send him against the wall, she jumped in front of him and put a paw onto his face.

The tom passed out immediately.

Jerry took the other and struggled with him.

He managed to spin him away and rose a paw on him.

The henchman couldn't stand up and looked at him surprised

"how?" he asked

"I'm a True Jellicles, you idiot" answered Jerry.

Then he closed his paws and the henchman collapsed on the ground fainted.

They hid them and made sure they didn't wake up for a while.

"Lets move" said Alonzo

The others two nodded and they ran into the corridor of the prison.

They quickly found the third cell and Tanto opened it with a bit of magic.

The cell was all dark and they took a moment to let their eyes adapted.

"Munku? Dem?" called Alonzo

None replied

They looked around the cell.

There was something into a corner.

Alonzo carefully walked in and looked at it.

Then he frozen.

In the corner Munkustrap and Demeter are huddled up into each others arms.

They seemed sleeping and looked bad, very bad.

Alonzo and Tanto knelt beside them while Jerry oversaw the corridor.

"Munk" called Alonzo gently touching his cousin shoulder.

Munkustrap woke up immediately and put himself between them and Demeter.

The black and golden queen woke up and grabbed his arm in fear.

Then they realized who they were.

Demeter started to cried and Tanto hugged her.

Munkustrap looked into his cousin eyes

"I..." he tried to say "you are alive" he whispered

Alonzo smiled at him and embraced him

"Thanks to Jerry" he said

He looked to the door and Munkustrap sow Jerry.

"Thank you for all" Munkustrap said to their loyal spy

"But now you are in death danger" he said, his old worried manner coming back

"Old Deuteronomy wants him back" said Alonzo helping him up.

Munkustrap lean against him and nodded relived.

"Al" he said "the others are..."

Alonzo and Jerry looked down

"Yes, they are dead" said Alonzo

"I couldn't help them" said Jerry, regrets in his voice

Munkustrap put a paw on his shoulder as he passed near him with Alonzo help.

"You could do nothing with it" he said

Jerry sighed and nodded

"We have to go, the others couldn't keep Mac busy for eternity" said Tantomille helping Demeter up.

"The others?" asked Munkustrap

"Yes, Tugger, Cori, Rumple and Admetus went with the other protectors to distract him" explained Alonzo

"Tugger?" asked Munkustrap  
"Dad is here?" asked Demeter

"Yes and we have to hurry" said Tantomille

They nodded and went out from the cell.

* * *

**Ok it took me a while but I finished this chapter! Please review it and say if you liked it! so I could know how I have to go on!!!**

**I hope you enjoy it!  
**


	14. away from the lair

**Near the Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Macavity's Lair**

**Throne Hall**

**

* * *

**

"So you want to battle with me?" asked Macavity

"Not if you tell us what we want" replied Tugger.

"Oh and you really believed I'll tell you?" Macavity laughed

Then he nodded and all the henchmen attacked the jellicles.

Tugger was quite submerged by the henchmen.

Coricopat and Plato found themselves trapped into a circle of enemies.

They fought them and managed to reduced their number.

Then two of them jumped on Corico and Plato and battled them.

After some wrestling the two jellicles subdued their attackers but they were attacked by three other henchmen.

They lost their balance under the suddenly attack.

Both Cori and Plato rolled aside.

They got up and crouched ready to fight back.

They looked as Tugger struggled against the three henchmen.

He hurled one of them against the wall and made the other two bump into each other.

Cori and Plato exchange a glance, they knew that Tugger was one of their best fighter but they hadn't never seen him in action.

Many henchmen converged on him but he dodged them.

Corico jumped back into the fought and easily subdued one henchman.

Then Mac laughed

"It seems that I had to show you how to fight!" he said

He signaled to his six generals to follow him.

Cori moved by Tugger side.

They watched their brother approached with his generals.

All the others jellicles were fighting Macavity's henchmen.

"Oh that's interesting" said Macavity "you two are alone"

He smiled then he roared jumping against them

Tugger got him and they struggled, rolling on the ground.

Cori took care of two generals which tried to hit him.

Other two generals were watching Tugger and Mac's fight, waiting for the right time to join.

The last two where looking at Corico and his opponents.

Then they started a sort of dance, a deadly one.

Each time Tugger or Coricopat dodged or repulsed them another general took the place of the previous.

Even Macavity joined this dance, apparently liking it.

Tugger hit his opponents and stumbled back.

He managed to not fell but Macavity took the opportunity and jumped on him.

His weight made Tugger hit the ground.

"Tugger!" yelled Coricopat trying to get himself free from three generals.

Macavity was above Tugger, his claws on him

"so, this is the end, bro" he said.

Something passed into his eyes, sorrow? But it was to fast to catch it, as always.

Tugger looked at the claws and then something threw Macavity away from him.

He sat up and sow...

"Munku!" he almost yelled.

His older brother was rolling with Macavity on the ground.

From a door Jerry, Alonzo, Tantomille and Demeter came in.

"Munku!" screamed Demeter when she sow her mate fighting Macavity

Macavity managed to hit Munkustrap with his leg into his chest and threw him away.

Munkustrap landed on his feet and looked at him.

Macavity jumped up and they starred at each other.

Around them the jellicles managed to subdued all the henchmen.

"It's over Mac" Munkustrap said

"It will be over only when you died!" screamed Macavity with hatred in his voice.

He jumped against Munkustrap and grabbed him by his wist.

They rolled on the ground, once again.

Then Macavity jumped away and energy began to spurt from his paws.

He threw two red energy ball to his brother.

Munkustrap rose his paws and an invisible shield protected him.

"Mac stop it" he said

Macavity roared and started to throw him ball of energy.

Munkustrap warded off almost all of them.

One hit his side and left a large burn.

Macavity laughed

"one point for me!" he yelled

"Munku!" yelled Tugger "you couldn't keep dodging them!"

Tugger was right of course, the most Munkustrap dodged the energy balls the most he wasted energy.

But he couldn't hit his own brother.

Macavity threw another series of red blast and someone hit Munkustrap.

Then Macavity jumped on him and he was sent against the wall.

"You know?" asked Macavity "when I finished with you I will enjoy Demeter company, maybe also found someone of my generals for our sister"

Munkustrap growled and behind him Tantomille hissed

"Never" she yelled, holding Demeter with Admetus.

Munkustrap stood up and raised suddenly his right arm.

He summoned the air between he and his brother.

A blast of quite invisible energy drew an arch in front of him and hit Macavity.

The mad tom felt on the ground, laughing

"Is everything you could do?" he asked

Munkustrap face was distant and tired.

"Stop Macavity, you are alone!" tried again Munkustrap

"Oh, my dear Munkustrap" said Macavity throwing others energy bullets to him

Munkustrap rose his shield and dodged them.

Then he again summoned the air into a blast and sent it against Macavity

Macavity dodged it, this time and laughed.

"you are so different from me, you haven't the courage to..." he couldn't finished because a blue energy blast hit him in his chest.

He felt on the ground then he looked up, surprised.

Munkustrap was in front of him, a paw rose against him, sparkling with energy

"What are you waiting? Kill me!" Macavity hissed

Munkustrap glared at him

"You are right" he said "I'm not like you"

Then he lowered his paws and closed it.

Macavity passed out a grin still on his face.

Munkustrap looked at him then he turned to his friends.

He staggered

Tugger and Cori hurried to his site.

"Munku" his brothers called him

Then everything went black for a moment and he had to lean against his brothers

"Munk" said Demeter from Admetus arms.

Then she walked towards him and embraced him.

Munkustrap hold her tight.

They seemed to support each other.

"Come on" said Admetus putting an arm around his daughter wrist "lets take them away from here"

Tugger nodded and helped Munkustrap to walk out the lair.

They left but Tugger felt Macavity had done something else

And they would discovered it soon.


	15. back home

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Courtyard**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap was on his pollicle still holding Demeter into his arms.

They didn't part form each other for all the way back.

Tugger and Tantomille had sometimes helped them, but much of the time they had left them be.

All the recuse party was quite happy and noisy but neither Munkustrap or Demeter spook to them.

They were silent and almost lost into themselves.

Tugger and Alonzo had exchanged worried glares.

Finally they reached the Royal Palace.

They stopped into the large courtyard and dismounted.

"Dem!" screamed a female voice

Bombalaurina ran towards them and clapped her daughter into her arms

"I missed you so much!" she whispered between tears.

"I missed you too, mum" replied Demeter burying her face into her chest.

The Scarlet Rose rubbed her daughter's back, purring.

Jerry was greeting by his father and his mother with a smiling Rumple at his side.

Munkustrap found himself clapped by his mothers arms.

The three queens almost submerged him

"Munk" said Grizabella holding him tight

Old Deuteronomy came near and glared at the two young mates.

He sow something into their eyes that he didn't like.

"Come near, children" he said

Munkustrap and Demeter obeyed and went in front of him, holding each other paw.

Old Deuteronomy looked deep into their eyes, searching for their souls.

Both Bombi and Griza looked at him, worried.

They didn't expect that their children would be jumping or singing but they were completely

unemotional.

"What did he do to them?" asked Jelly looked concerned.

Mungojerry shook his head

Old Deuteronomy looked at him then at the two rescued

"Take them to their chamber" he said "Jerry I want to talk with you"

Jerry nodded and followed the Emperor into the Palace.

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Munkustrap's apartment**

**

* * *

**

Demeter looked around and felt her heart squeezed.

That scene was supposed to be set for her after the Mating Ceremony.

She would came in Munkustrap's apartment and claimed them as hers too.

Right after _that_ night not after being kidnapped, tortured, imprisoned and raped in front of her mate.

She looked to Munkustrap who was looking in the room at her side.

He embraced her from behind.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "that's not the way I want it be"

Demeter hold his arms tight

She leaned her head against his chest looking around.

She remembered that Munkustrap's apartment was essential and functional.

Now she could detected some pillows, some plants and even some posters on the walls.

It seems more livable than before.

No more a place only for sleep and for change clothes.

It was a place were they could built a family.

Tears began to ran on her face.

He had to work hard for making it so beautiful.

"I love you" she whispered to him

"I love you, too" said Munkustrap

He turned her to face him.

"Come" he whispered "you should be exhaust"

She nodded

"You too" she said

Munkustrap led her into the bedroom.

Even here things where different.

She remembered the time she went in it the first time.

Munkustrap was injured during a battle against the Henchmen and one of the evil tribe of the Siameses.

She was so worried for him that she watched over him for all the night and the day after.

Only when Jenny declared him no more in danger of life, she let herself sleep.

She blushed at the memory, she had fell asleep near him.

Munkustrap looked at her

"Do you want me sleep on the sofa?" he asked

Demeter turned to face him, horrify and panic-stricken

"W...Why?" she asked "you don't want me?"

She felt tears ran on her face, again

Munkustrap quickly embraced her

"No, no" he calmed her down "I was only wonder if you prefer to not have a..." he swallowed

"a tom in your bed"

"You are not _a _tom, Munku" she said firmly "and I want you in my bed"

She shivered as she said that, but she didn't want him away.

She want to be close to him, feeling his heart bit, his breath, his warm.

Munkustrap nodded with relief and took her to the bed.

They laid on it and Munkustrap took her into his arms

She could felt his wounds and burns under her paws as she ran them on him.

She also felt him shivered.

It was a strange sensation but she knew that now he was the one in need.

He had helped her just a minute before and now she had to help him.

"It's okay, Munku" she whispered "now you hadn't to be strong, I'm here"

He buried his face on her neck and finally let himself cried.

He cried himself to sleep and Demeter quickly followed him.

* * *

**ok, we are almost at the end...but I want you to review... so I could know if you like it or not!!!**


	16. moment of happiness

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Park**

**

* * *

**

Demeter and Munkustrap were walking through the Palace's park.

Munkustrap was holding her paw in his and was lost into his mind.

Demeter walked the closest possibly to him and almost jumped away at every tom they met.

At each jump Munkustrap hugged her and had to calm her down.

She hated to fell like a scared deer but she couldn't help herself.

She quite cursed her mother that had insisted to have them out.

The Scarlet Rose should be extremely convincing when she want.

Before Demeter could understand she found herself and Munkustrap walking into the park.

Why they all didn't just left them alone?

She felt safe only in Munkustrap's arms, in their rooms.

They reached the main fountain under the Great Steps of the Palace.

"Wow" said a familiar voice "look who is showing up"

They looked around and sow Tugger jumping down from a tree.

Under it Alonzo, Jerry and Cassandra were sitting on the grass with Misto crawling around.

Rumple and Tanto where around Tugger with other two queens, Misha and Naia.

The four queens looked adoring at Tugger.

Coricopat and Plato were training Pouncival and Tumblebrutus some steps away.

Tumble made some acrobatics and landed on his feet in front of Munkustrap.

Demeter managed to not jump away and Munku hold her tight.

"Sorry" said Tumble looking really sorry

Demeter shook her head and smiled at him.

"How are you?" the young tom asked

Munkustrap smiled tired at his young brother

"Quite well, Tumb" he said "how is your training?" he asked

"Better than Pounce!" Tumble replied with a satisfied grin.

Pouncival grimaced at him but he lost his concentration and Plato easily kicked him down.

Plato shook his head

"Never look away from your adversary" he said helping him on his feet.

"Munku, do you want to train with us?" asked Tumble, hopefully

"No, thank you Tumb" said Munkustrap "I think me and Dem will go back..." he stopped.

He looked to Alonzo, Tugger and Jerry.

The three toms were up and were starring at him, with a grim on their face.

To Demeter they looked like they had just eat a mice.

"What's in your mind?" he asked

The three didn't replied, they encircled them, instead.

Alonzo and Tugger jumped on Munkustrap and dragged him... into the fountain.

Jerry grabbed Demeter and took her safe.

Munkustrap fell into the water but somehow he managed to grab Tugger with him.

The two brothers emerged from the water.

Tugger, Alonzo and Jerry burst out laughing

"Ah! So this is" said Munkustrap a smile starting to show on his face.

He threw an amount of water to Alonzo.

The white and black tom was quickly soaked.

Jerry hurried behind Demeter but Alonzo and Tugger grabbed him and dragged him into the water.

Jerry tried to not fall and grabbed Demeter, only to make them both fell into the fountain.

Demeter emerged coughing and laughing.

Even Munkustrap was laughing.

He embraced his mate and help her out from the water.

Then he was drag back into the fountain by Jerry, before he could go out.

Tugger helped Munkustrap out of the water, he was still recovering from the wounds after all, and led him to the stone table.

They sat on it.

Demeter looked at them, her eyes sparkling with happiness and sweetness.

Cassandra hugged her even if she was totally soaked.

"It's wonderful seeing you smile" she said

Demeter hugged her back then they walked towards the toms.

Jerry and the four queens had joined them.

Plato, Cori and the two adolescent toms approached.

Demeter sat next to Munkustrap and left the rays of sunshine touched her and dried her fur.

She was still smiling when Misto approached them.

Munkustrap looked down at the little kit and Demeter picked him up.

Misto smiled at them, he clapped his small paws together with a concentrated look.

A lily magically appeared into his paws.

He smiled proudly and offered the little flower to Demeter

Demeter looked at the delicate flower, amazed and felt her heart warming.

"Thank you, Misto" she said softly picking the flower.

She hugged the small kit and looked at Munkustrap over Misto's shoulders.

Her mate was smiling, finally starting to relax.

Misto moved from her arms and jumped from the table into the air.

Before she or Cassandra could catch him he disappeared in a sparkling flash.

He reappeared near the fountain.

The young adults looked at him.

He smiled at them, knowingly.

He turned to the water and rose solemnly a paw on it.

A sort of rope of water began to flue out.

Misto conjured it into a circle, then he began to make funny figures from it.

He ran and jumped around the place, lifting the water rope with him.

He took his mother paw and made her into the center.

He made the water ran around her.

Cassandra smiled proud of him.

Misto made the rope run around his spectators.

When it reached Tugger it stopped, just above his head.

Demeter looked at Misto.

The little kit's eyelid were trembling.

After a few moment of struggle they win their battle.

Misto yawed and curled himself on the ground.

"Misto!" called Tugger

The kit fell asleep and the water fell on the poor Tugger.

Demeter chuckled and Cassandra went to pick up her exhausted son.

"Mitto sleepy" murmured the sleeping kit.

Tugger shook his soaked fur.

Munkustrap, Alonzo and Jerry burst into laughs and the queens helped Tugger to dry himself.

Demeter looked at her mate.

She had almost forgot how his face was handsome when a smile lighted it.

He turned to her, smiling.

Munkustrap reached for her paw and hold it on the stone as they looked at the upset but smiling Tugger.

**Jellicles Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**The Emperor's Office  
**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Old Deuteronomy was looking through one of the large windows of his office, an arm around Grizabella's waist.

His young brother and his best friend walked towards them.

Behind them Jelly, Exotica, Delhia and Jenny were sitting on a sofa and were chatting softly.

Skimble and Bustopher stopped near the two mates and looked down into the park.

They sow Tugger and the others joked with Munkustrap and Demeter and gained some smiles from them.

"They are good guys" said Skimble smiling as his son was drag into the water.

"Yes, they are" said Grizabella looking at their kittens with dreaming eyes.

"So Munkustrap defeated Macavity?" asked Bustopher

Old Deuteronomy sighed and nodded.

They staid silent for a while, then Bustopher spook.

"What did Jerry said to you?" asked

Old Deuteronomy looked at the young jellicles in the park.

"He explains what Mac did to them, and you could easily figured what" he said

Grizabella and the other queens shivered

Skimble didn't say nothing, but closed his eyes and sighed.

"He is just alike _him_" Old Deuteronomy added

Grizabella shivered "no" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Jelly and Exotica went to her and embraced the glamor queen.

Old Deuteronomy rubbed her back comforting her.

"and _he_..." said Bustopher looking out from the window "_he _is dead?" asked

Old Deuteronomy looked at his brother before answered

"Yes" he replied "Jerry said that he disappeared three years ago after he appointed Macavity as the new leader"

He sighed, he could felt pain and sorrow for his long lost brother's death.

He was pure evil but he was his brother, after all.

"And Macavity said that he was dead" he stopped, looking concerned

"Jerry said that Macavity frequently stated that someone would be proud of his actions, particularly when they were the most evil" he added

"Do you think that...he is still alive?" asked Bustopher.

He, Skimble and the queens looked at the Emperor.

Old Deuteronomy shook his head

"No, I think that Growltiger is dead" he said

His mates stroke his fur, comforting him.

Delhia and Jenny went to their mates and embraced them.

They looked to their children play.

"But I'm wondering what _he_ is doing with his mind" almost whispered Old Deuteronomy.


	17. the end?

**Jellices Empire's Capital**

**Royal Palace**

**Demeter and Munkustrap's apartment**

**

* * *

**

"Misto was really cute" said Demeter

"Yes! And how he fell asleep..." chuckled Munkustrap "poor Tugger"

Demeter smiled

"They were all sweet" she whispered

Munkustrap nodded

They knew that their family and friends were trying to help them.

But he felt himself so tired...and so weak.

Also Demeter hadn't recovered from Macavity's wounds.

They both were wounded into body and soul.

Demeter was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Munkustrap had an arm around her wrist and was keeping her very close to himself.

They were on a stone table on their private terrace.

It opened on their rooms.

Under them the fires and lights of the guards posts and the others house sparkled.

"Wasn't beautiful?" she asked looking into the dark sky.

The stars were brighting into her emerald eyes.

Under the moon and the star light she looked...so sweat, delicate and beautiful.

Munkustrap couldn't do anything else than sitting and looking at her.

She sensed his gaze and turned her eyes on him.

She smiled shyly.

Munkustrap rose a paw and gently stroke her cheek.

She stroke her face against it.

Demeter then looked at him, her emerald eyes full of love for him.

He closed his face to hers and gently put a kiss on her lips.

They stayed there, his forehead against hers, his paw behind her neck.

"Dem"he whispered

He moved his lips on hers, again.

They sheared a long, gently and sweet kiss.

Demeter rose an arm and began to rub his fur from the base of his head to his back.

As her move had free him from his fear he hugged her thigh.

She lied back on the stone and took him with her.

He ran his paw on her body, still kissing her.

She shivered and Munkustrap stopped immediately.

He started to go back from her.

Demeter grabbed him

"You are not going to hurt me" she said

"You are not him" she added

Munkustrap looked into her eyes, letting his mind took the truth.

Yes, she was right.

He wasn't him, even if he was his brother.

He, Munkustrap, was different, because...

Because he love her.

"I'm scared but I trust you" Demeter said

Munkustrap kissed her

"I'm afraid too, Dem" he admitted

"But you are right" he whispered kissing her ear.

Demeter felt a shiver ran on her back, but it was a sweet and kind quiver.

Munkustrap gently ran a paw on her side.

"I'll not hurt you, I promise" he whispered

And he didn't.

He slowly slide on her and to Demeter it was sweet, kind and infinitely lovable.

It was as their first mating but more passionate and powerful.

Finally they unleashed their desire and their love for each other without any fear.

* * *

After she lied on his chest, listening to his strong heart and calm breath.

"You are ok?" he asked holding her as he feared she could vanish.

Demeter nodded, she was only tired.

She began to slide into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, honey" whispered Munkustrap with a voice that said to her he was on his way to join her soon.

"How else it could be?" she replied sleepy "I love you"

"Me too" he whispered

Then they both fell asleep, holding each other in a warm and safe embrace.

* * *

**Wow I can't belive! I reached the end! and you followed me reading each chapeters!!!! thks!!! But I have more and more ideas for a sequel...so tell me if you like I write it!! it will focus a bit more on Tugger but Munk and Dem will have a very big and important role!!! and there is also Macavity question...so what do you say? I have to write it?  
**


End file.
